<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Epic of Kylo Ren by JediintheTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263540">The Epic of Kylo Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight'>JediintheTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Epic of Kylo Ren [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Mention of babies, Mentions of Pregnancy, Other, Poetry, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ben Solo’s fall to darkness and his rise to the light. Told through the use of poetry. Small changes made for the sake of poetic license.<br/>Some chapters are told from Ben/Kylo’s point of view. Some are told from the point of view of other major character’s when they interact.</p><p>A major thank you to the ladies of “The Failure Army” for being my sounding board and rhyme selectors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Epic of Kylo Ren [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leia’s Lament—  The childhood of Ben Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Told from Leia Organa’s point of view</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW// mentions of pregnancy/babies</p><p>I would like to credit the artwork in the mood board. The family group picture is from a stunning work created by Septembre-Songstress @MissStreetlight on Twitter and Instagram<br/>Used with her permission.</p><p>Septembre, thank you so much for allowing me to use this! Your picture hits the heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The Childhood of Ben Solo</p><p>I long for the time when I could<br/>Hold you in my arms all day long<br/>When I could soothe your tears with a kiss<br/>And calm your fears with a song</p><p>I long for the look of love<br/>As you stared into my eyes<br/>How quickly those days would pass<br/>I had no way to realize</p><p>I long for the baby laughter<br/>As your father played with you<br/>I miss how much you mirrored him<br/>No one was closer than you two</p><p>I loved to watch as you walked<br/>Close to your father’s side<br/>Your swagger a copy of his<br/>And he just beamed with pride</p><p>High on Chewie’s shoulders<br/>You thought you ruled the world<br/>A giant, fierce and strong became gentle as a kitten<br/>When into his arms you curled</p><p>But as you grew so did darkness<br/>And things began to change<br/>Frowns replaced the laughter<br/>And your bearing soon became strange</p><p>Even from the womb I sensed you<br/>Your light in the force was strong<br/>But some days the shadows dimmed it<br/>Oh how I prayed to be wrong</p><p>We began to notice little things<br/>Sometimes you would lose control<br/>But I always knew how hard you fought<br/>The darkness trying to take your soul</p><p>I thought that training would strengthen you<br/>Help you to gain the upper hand<br/>And though it cost me dearly<br/>I finally took a stand</p><p>The measure of a mother’s love<br/>Is choosing what’s best for the child<br/>Grieving I sent you from my side<br/>Not knowing if I’d be forgiven or reviled</p><p>The cost was more than I bargained for<br/>Your father left, fleeing his pain<br/>My heart lay in in a million pieces<br/>Wondering if I’d see either of you again</p><p>I buried my sorrow in my work<br/>But I never stopped missing both of you<br/>Exhaustion kept the agony at bay<br/>It was all I knew how to do</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Making of Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The Making of Kylo Ren</p><p>All my life<br/>A constant fight<br/>Between the Lure of the Dark<br/>The Pull of the Light</p><p>Voices unseen<br/>Always telling me<br/>What I should do<br/>Who I should be</p><p>When in the dark<br/>They would frighten me<br/>I soothed my fears<br/>With the presence of family</p><p>For years I tried<br/>to block them out<br/>Tried so hard<br/>To crush the doubt</p><p>Haunted by what<br/>I did not know<br/>Slowly the shadows<br/>Began to grow</p><p>Sent far away<br/>Against my will<br/>The loss of home<br/>Pains me still</p><p>Dreams of darkness<br/>Assaulted me then<br/>Nearly killed<br/>By my trusted kin</p><p>My life on trial<br/>Because of it<br/>Accused of crimes<br/>I did NOT commit</p><p>Forced to live<br/>A life I never wanted<br/>I was lost and alone<br/>Scared and hunted</p><p>The darkness closed<br/>around me then<br/>I hid my agony<br/>In the mask of Kylo Ren</p><p>Evil at last<br/>Became my life<br/>But each foul deed<br/>Caused me strife</p><p>Conflict Swirling<br/>Inside of me<br/>I’m torn apart<br/>I want to be free</p><p>My entire life<br/>a living hell<br/>I’m trapped inside<br/>A monster’s shell</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Life of Kylo Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The Life of Kylo Ren</p><p>For years I lived in darkness<br/>Violence never far away<br/>Pain served to strengthen me<br/>And I grew stronger every day</p><p>Abandonment gave way to hate<br/>Tears gave way to power<br/>I gave myself to the rage<br/>That increased with every hour</p><p>But killing never brought me joy<br/>Every death brought only sorrow<br/>And so it was with loathing<br/>I faced each new tomorrow</p><p>Always the voices taunted<br/>But sometimes I could see the light<br/>Then the voices would shriek<br/>And drag me back to the night</p><p>Stubbornly I resisted good<br/>Till I met my match in might<br/>Then I secretly began to yearn<br/>For a way to make things right</p><p>Louder the voices screamed<br/>Making their evil demands<br/>Until at last my father’s life<br/>Was my master’s cruel command</p><p>The voices told me killing him<br/>would finally make me strong<br/>But the voices misled and lied<br/>As they had all along</p><p>Face to face at long last<br/>With the man who lovingly called me son<br/>The task taking more strength than I had<br/>A most devastating and wicked one</p><p>Memories and obedience at war<br/>It’s tearing me apart<br/>Long buried love<br/>Breaking down my heart</p><p>You came to me with love<br/>You came to me with trust<br/>You never expected me<br/>to do what I thought I must</p><p>I beseeched you for help<br/>Please set me free<br/>Which voice do I heed<br/>Which speaks reality</p><p>I thought I knew my path<br/>But I had no resolve<br/>He promised me the help<br/>That only comes from a father’s love</p><p>His hand so comforting<br/>Reached to cover mine<br/>Emotions swirl around us both<br/>As we stand still in time</p><p>Looking back even now<br/>After all this time<br/>I cannot say who pushed the switch<br/>Was it his hand or mine</p><p>My soul completely destroyed<br/>As the fatal blow was dealt<br/>How strange that someone else screamed out<br/>All the anguish that I felt.</p><p>As my blade pierced your heart<br/>a look of sad surprise<br/>But as you breathed your last<br/>There was forgiveness in your eyes</p><p>As I drove home the blade<br/>You reached to caress my face<br/>You whispered my name and I shamefully wept<br/>As I watched you free fall into space</p><p>Your words offered the promise of home<br/>That’s where I long to live<br/>but after all my crimes so abhorrent<br/>It’s not possible they will forgive</p><p>Guilt and loathing weigh on me<br/>My spirit rent to the bone<br/>I am forever doomed<br/>to live my life alone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>